


357

by Mae624



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae624/pseuds/Mae624





	357

37*57（韓曹潔）  
3P  
限制級  
上車啦

防

勝宇哥的手真的很漂亮，細長且白皙。  
如果不是在這種情況下感嘆就好了。  
「分心了。」有些尖細的好聽嗓音，此時帶著濃厚的情緒，在他耳旁響起，然後下一秒，他感覺自己的右邊耳垂被濕熱的觸感包圍，他顫了一下。  
「呵。」  
他的額頭抵在面前人寬大的肩膀，低下頭，看見對方白皙美麗的手指，正在玩弄自己的性器。  
後面人的手指也有著極大的存在感，他正在自己的股間進出著。  
他緊咬著下唇，努力的不讓自己的嗚咽聲讓兩人聽到。  
即使想逃開，兩個高大的身體將他困住，而自己的雙手也被紅色的絲帶給綁在身後，無法抵抗。  
又或者自己也沒有想抵抗的慾望。  
身前的快感跟身後的觸感，讓他那雙有著雙眼皮的好看眼睛濛上了一層水霧。  
「放⋯⋯放開我嗚⋯⋯」欲出口的話語被堵住，他看見眼前的人那瀏海微蓋住了雙眼，嘴角揚起的弧度像在嘲笑。  
那笑容性感的驚人。  
「欸，這不是翰潔你自己答應的嗎。」  
*  
「翰潔是忙內啊忙內。」  
「哥，到賢才是啊⋯⋯」  
「呀，粉絲都叫我們看鳥line，你是忙內沒錯啊。」李翰潔無語，看來自己是講不過眼前這個大自己三歲的哥哥了。  
他眯起雙眼，笑容變得奸詐，像一隻狐狸，帶著一絲危險。  
「翰潔啊。」  
「嗯。」  
「身為忙內，是不是要幫幫哥。」  
「啊？哥你怎麼了嗎？」  
「嗯，我和你勝宇哥。」  
「哥？」  
*  
「翰潔，乖，哥進去啦。」李翰潔的視線被剝奪，眼前蓋上了紅色的絲帶，他只感覺到身後那人硬燙的性器，正抵著自己的股間。  
他瞬間慌亂了起來，掙扎的想要逃，可是卻動彈不得。  
「不、等等⋯⋯承衍哥⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」被進入的瞬間他終究是忍不住發出了嗚咽聲，被進入的痛感讓他腦中一片空白，全身緊繃。  
「翰潔，放鬆⋯⋯」兩道不同的嗓音講著一樣的話語，他感覺那細長的手指似乎又溫柔的撫上自己垂軟的性器。  
手掌摩挲著柱身，手指逗弄著敏感的小孔。  
他覺得自己要停止了呼吸。  
很痛，但又好舒服。  
溫柔的吻落在自己背上，自己的腰間被身後的人扣住，想往前被面前的人擋住，而自己的弱點都在那兩人的手中。  
而身後的人沒有停止進入，溫柔而強勢的進入到底，然後停住。  
「翰潔啊，還好嗎？」李翰潔大口大口呼吸著，他感覺到兩人的動作變的小心翼翼。  
其實自己可以拒絕他們的，但是做不到，又或者，他是打從心底接受他們的。不知道，一切的事情他不願再思考。痛覺漸漸麻木。  
「哥、哥摘掉⋯⋯唔、眼睛⋯⋯」也許是李翰潔的語氣太過乞求，下一秒，突然的光線讓他不適的微眯起雙眼。  
眼前的人瀏海已濕透，被主人隨意撩起，露出蓋在底下的雙眼，帶著慾望的雙眼，白皙的皮膚帶著紅，襯托的色氣，韓勝宇不似平常溫和的樣貌，此時的他，散髮著性感色氣和強勢的氣場。  
「怎麼呆住了？」嘴角揚起，韓勝宇直勾勾的望著李翰潔的雙眼，那雙飽含霧氣的雙眼。  
發現自己看對方看呆了，李翰潔有些羞窘的撇開視線，低下頭，卻看見對方已挺立的性器。  
「呀，你們是不是忘了我了。」扣住李翰潔腰間的手出力，深埋在李翰潔體內的慾望漸漸有了動作。  
「嗚⋯⋯」雖然已經沒那麼痛了，但異樣的感覺還是讓李翰潔皺起了臉。  
安撫的摸了摸李翰潔的耳朵，韓勝宇柔聲道，「等一下就舒服了。」  
屁，那麼會講自己來。  
韓勝宇攬過他，安撫的抱住，然後咬上李翰潔因害羞已泛紅的耳朵。  
他們的忙內，只要害羞了耳朵就會變得很紅。  
就像現在一樣。  
突然，李翰潔倒抽了一口氣，身體止不住的顫抖，緊咬著唇忍耐著什麼。  
「嗚——」緊貼在一起的另外兩人怎會不知道他的反應，先是微微一愣，然後交換了一個眼神。  
「這裡，舒服吧？」故意朝著李翰潔有反應的地方頂去，他輕笑。  
「不、嗚⋯⋯啊、很奇怪嗚咿⋯⋯」李翰潔掙扎了起來，他搖了搖頭，卻換來曹承衍愈來愈粗暴的動作和韓勝宇肆意的動作，套弄著因身後快感而站起的性器。  
李翰潔哪受得了這樣的刺激，他顫抖的開口，一開口卻止不住呻吟。  
「哥不、啊⋯⋯不要、嗯嗚這樣⋯⋯」那低沈的嗓音染上了微微的哭腔。  
回答他的是身後愈來愈粗暴的頂弄。  
快瘋了，快感讓李翰潔腦袋一片空白，他咬住面前人白皙的肩頭，韓勝宇悶哼一聲，低笑開口：「翰潔啊，哥會痛。」  
然後咬上那泛紅的耳垂，像是品嘗什麼一般的細細品味。  
李翰潔扭動著身體，快感讓他腦袋無法思考，但他依舊隱忍著呻吟。  
這讓他身後的人有些不滿，惡意的整個退出，然後整根頂入，速度逐漸加快。  
「嗚——」嗚咽的呻吟卡在喉中，快感讓李翰潔逐漸脫力，他松開了嘴，白皙肩頭露出了齒痕。  
「不、輕嗚⋯⋯慢⋯⋯嗚嗯、啊⋯⋯」低沈的嗓音帶著誘人的語調。  
「啊不、不行——」腰間傳來的酸軟感讓李翰潔驚喊出聲，下一秒，他眼前只覺得一片空白，嗚咽的哭著射了出來。  
「哭了。」韓勝宇雙眼愈發的深沈，他煽情的舔掉眼前人的眼淚，然後安撫的吻了吻李翰潔的額頭。  
高潮的李翰潔癱軟在兩人懷中，身體止不住的顫抖。  
「真的？我要看。」將眼前人的臉半轉過來，映入曹承衍眼中的是李翰潔滿臉通紅，微失神的表情，和紅著的眼眶的側臉。  
像是被什麼刺激到回過神，李翰潔渾身一顫，露出了驚慌的表情，「為什麼、又⋯⋯又大了⋯⋯」  
深埋在李翰潔體內的慾望，大了一圈。  
曹承衍輕笑一聲，扣住眼前人的腰間，就是一陣狂幹，「因為、因為翰潔你，太棒了啊⋯⋯」聲線帶著喘息，該死的性感。  
剛高潮的李翰潔怎麼受得了這樣的刺激，他哭了出聲，搖著頭，卻只能軟著身體接受著。  
而眼前的韓勝宇低下頭，堵住了他的唇，嗚咽的呻吟全被吞下肚。  
「哥真奸詐，唔、原本想聽翰潔哭的⋯⋯」  
嗚咽的鼻音帶著撒嬌般的甜意，曹承衍低哼一聲，在射出前趕緊退開，射在了李翰潔的腿間。  
然後默契的和韓勝宇交換眼神，互相換了位置，而此時的李翰潔大口大口喘著氣。  
「看著我，嗯？」輕輕的吻掉李翰潔的淚痕，李翰潔的視線逐漸清晰，他看見眼前的曹承衍那好看的五官，透著濃濃的色氣，尤其是小腹的那把槍。  
發現李翰潔的視線在自己小腹旁的刺青上，曹承衍輕聲一笑，笑容十分色氣煽情。  
「要摸摸看嗎？我的槍。」曹承衍解開了李翰潔捆綁在身後的雙手，他牽起對方的手，先是心疼的在綁痕上吻了吻，然後帶著笑的抓著對方的手，摸上自己腹間的刺青。  
李翰潔被眼前這煽情的畫面刺激的一愣，完全沒有反應過來。  
看著對方呆楞的神情，曹承衍笑的更開心了，「我還有另外一把槍喔。」  
然後他帶著李翰潔向下一摸，摸上了自己再度硬燙的慾望。李翰潔嚇的縮回手，曹承衍懶洋洋的開口，「翰潔你剛剛不是已經「品嘗」過我這把槍了嗎？」  
「嗯，現在換我這把槍了。」笑著開口，韓勝宇的聲音帶著幾分低啞，趁著李翰潔被曹承衍吸引了注意，他掰開對方的雙腿，進入。  
「嗚、等——咿啊⋯⋯」已經渾身無力的李翰潔無助的抓住眼前人的手臂，發出了呻吟。  
好緊。  
大力的頂開緊致的空間，刺激的李翰潔再度流下了眼淚，「不、啊⋯⋯」  
勾起笑容，曹承衍欣賞眼前人誘人的表情，然後眼中閃過了幾分的惡趣味。  
他扣住對方的手，與自己十指交扣，然後低下頭，灼熱的氣息噴灑在李翰潔的慾望上，然後曹承衍張口，將眼前的東西含入自己的口中。  
敏感的部分被濕潤包裹住，李翰潔尖叫了一聲，全身都在顫抖，緊繃的腰間可以看岀他的快感，呻吟染上了濃濃哭腔，開口的話不成一個完整的句子。  
「不嗚、啊——啊、哥嗚——嗯不——」李翰潔已經不能思考了，徬佛呼吸都要停止了一般，他顫抖著，想要推開眼前的人，但渾身無力且被扣住雙手的他，根本無從抵抗，只剩哭著承受前面和後面傳來的令人發瘋一般的快感。  
似乎被這樣的李翰潔刺激到，韓勝宇的動作愈來愈粗暴，徬佛要逼瘋李翰潔一般。  
「啊——嗚、不嗚哥、會、會死嗚、嗯啊——」隨著射精的念頭愈來愈強烈，李翰潔忍不住開始掙扎，卻始終像一灘爛泥般被兩人鎖在懷中。  
就在即將射出的時候，曹承衍總算放過了他，但是他笑的奸詐，像只狐狸一樣，他放開了李翰潔的手，一手扣在根部，阻止李翰潔射出，一手愛撫著上面敏感的地方。  
李翰潔哭的更慘了，他無力的雙手想把曹承衍的手給推開，但只能無助哭著。  
「不要嗚、不要⋯⋯放開嗚⋯⋯」瘋了，發瘋一般的快感讓李翰潔像是要死了一樣，後面的頂弄沒有懈怠，如煙花一波波的快感讓人頭皮發麻，而曹承衍卻殘忍的阻止他射出，還一直撩撥著他。  
「喔？不要放開？」  
「哥、求你嗚——嗚嗯、哥嗚⋯⋯拜託、哥——」李翰潔已經哭到快喘不過氣了，求饒的話語開口，卻被身後的人的動作刺激到不成句子。  
聽到對方可憐的哭音，曹承衍嗜虐心整個被開啓，卻還是放過了李翰潔。  
哭著尖叫的射出，但韓勝宇沒有因為對方高潮而放過他，因高潮而愈緊的緊致，他扣住對方的腰，不等李翰潔回神，就開始下一輪頂弄。  
下巴被曹承衍扣住，李翰潔被迫與他對視，「翰潔啊，幫幫哥吧⋯⋯」將李翰潔的頭向下壓，在自己慾望旁，趁著對方呻吟開口，將自己的慾望頂入對方口中。  
「嗚嗯、唔⋯⋯」  
「幫哥舔出來好不好，嗯？」  
「翰潔不要的話，等一下就不讓你射喔？」  
*  
快死了。  
他已經哭不出聲了。  
無力的癱軟著，他的雙腿被舉起、分開，無力的滑落，靠著對方勉強支撐著。開闔的雙唇吐出無意義的呻吟，隨著對方的動作有高低起伏，慾望依舊挺立著，射出來的東西稀薄，他已經射不出來了。  
不行了，真的。  
深埋在體內的東西依舊帶給自己可怕的快感，隨著自己可憐的樣子更加粗暴，徬佛是故意要欺負自己一樣。  
雙眼無神渙散通紅，臉上滿是淚水和汗水，開闔的雙唇吐出哭一般的呻吟，低沈的嗓音染上一層蜜，有些沙啞。  
極致的快感讓他腦袋昏沈，最後他失去意識前，只感覺到自己的慾望有了濕意。  
只剩下尿了。


End file.
